


Fatherhood Imminent

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, MALE READER INSERT, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: After getting a call that changes your life, you ask your best friend Kara for advice.Request from Tumblr: For the Anon who requested #5- “You’d be a great dad!” with Kara





	Fatherhood Imminent

For the Anon who requested #5- “You’d be a great dad!” with Kara

“Kara, I can’t do this! There is no way in hell and beyond. So, please, take him to Alex and the DEO!” You paced around Kara’s apartment, trying your damnedest to not make eye contact with the subject of your panicked state: a baby. 

An adorable, squishy, smiley baby boy. You said to yourself. 

–flashback–

You and Kara were on your way to lunch, specifically to try a new dumpling place Lena had mentioned to Kara. So of course, Kara nearly ripped your arm off in an attempt to satiate her potsticker addiction, while dragging you out of CatCo.

“Kara… Kara! KARA!! You’re ripping my arm off!” You dug your feet into the pavement, successfully wrenching your hand from the grasp of the hungry Kryptonian. 

“Sorry, Y/N! I’m just really excited— Did you hear something?”

You looked around at your location, hearing nothing. But you did feel your phone vibrate in your pocket. You fished it out and listened to the voicemail, it was from a lawyer friend of yours. 

You listened and listened, time seemed to slow down. The voicemail had stopped and you didn’t notice until you felt tears run down your face and Kara stared at you with worry filled eyes.

“Y/N? What’s Wrong?”

“That was-” Your voice was quivering. “That was an old friend of mine. She works as a lawyer, Shelly and her brother works for National City Police… Anyway, there was an accident and one of our friends was killed.” You stopped there to take a breath, one you didn’t know you needed.

Kara brought a hand to her mouth, “Oh my god…”

“He had a wife and just had a kid, baby boy. His wife died during childbirth, I don’t even think the kid had a name…” Kara pulled you into a hug and you felt the dam break as tears rolled down your face.

–Flashback end–

Cut to now, you’d found out that Danny didn’t have any family and no one could contact his wife’s family either. So, Shelly made the unilateral decision to have you take care of him until his family could be found.

However, you personally thought there was no way you could do this. Nope, no way in Heaven, Hell or Purgatory. You were so deep in thought, you hadn’t noticed that Kara was on the phone and that she had placed the baby in your lap.

“What’re you smiling at? You chubby, adorable lump. I can’t take care of you. I’m not ready.”

“You want my opinion, Y/N?” Kara joined you and the baby, who was still unnamed.

“Sure why the hell not?” You answered, playing with the baby.

“I think you’d be a great dad.” She replied, her ever glowing smile present. “Besides, you know the DEO doesn’t handle these cases.”

You smiled, “Thanks, Kara. Shame the little guy doesn’t have a name.”

“What are you gonna name him?”

“Daniel Erin Earp, After his mother and father.”


End file.
